gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser
00 Raiser is the combined and mainstay form of GN-0000 00 Gundam and GNR-010 0 Raiser in mid-season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 is an experimental MS, the unit suffers from power instability issues and requires constant maintenance. 00's Twin Drive System was imperfect and required the peripheral energy stabilizing equipment of 0 Raiser to safely execute Trans-Am and provide protection to the GN Drives. Its design was based on early MS technical data on another experimental Gundam, GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel; only data on Sefer Rasiel's docking/combing abilities were used. For unexplained reasons, a Bit Control System wasn't added for the design; 00 Raiser have no bits for combat. Both units are programed for an automatic docking sequence. When combining is needed, docking-laser sensors would lock onto each other to auto-configure the docking sequence with Haro. 0 Raiser's binders detach and combine onto 00's GN Drive shoulder mounts and it's main body combines with the back of 00 Gundam, giving it a mechanical angel-like form. After successfully combined, 00 Gundam's system screen(s) reflect the configuration changes and the Twin Drive System is stabilized; allowing 00 to effectively harness its massive particle production (which is too much for the 00's frame alone) and utilize its full potential. In its 00 Raiser form, 00 Gundam can generate 300%+ GN particle efficiency during Trans-Am; the unit has greater GN particle generation and the use of the Raiser System. The Raiser System allows 00 Raiser to execute powerful attacks such as a mega beam saber called Raiser Sword, hyper vector close range combat, and to utilize Trans-Am with greater power and duration. 00 Raiser originally needed both its GN Swords to produce Raiser Sword, but was later upgraded with GN Sword III. The new sword was able to utilize the power of the Raiser System to generate a refined Raiser Sword. The power of 00 Raiser is further enhanced with the neural interface of an Innovator pilot. Setsuna F. Seiei can execute Trans-Am Burst, which results in a massive burst of GN particles within a large area of space. With 00 Raiser in constant need to combat A-Laws and Innovators, the unit became the mainstay form to effectively combat enemy mobile units. Overall, 00 Raiser is a mobile suit that exceeds the performance of all others. System Features Raiser System Trans-Am Raiser Trans-Am Burst History Note: 00 Raiser's history and exploits is closely tied to Setsuna F. Seiei's profile, please read his profile for more detailed information. Background GN-0000 00 Gundam was considered by Celestial Being as a mobile suit that would excel all mobile suits. Using its Twin Drive System, the team hoped for it to excel in battle and be the ace card for the growing threat of A-Laws. However, due to 00's poor performance during its operation, and the fact that it overloads during Trans Am, Ian Vashti was forced to make some adjustments to unlock 00 Gundam's Twin Drive potential. Upon the Celestial Being's arriving at Lagrange 3, Ian unveiled the GNR-010 0 Raiser, the support craft that can help 00 Gundam to fully utilize its Twin Drive abilities. During the trial, 00 Gundam's performance, docked with the 0 Raiser, showed an unbelievable feat, being able to unleash more than 290% particle output compared to the development team's theoretical expectations. Setsuna F. Seiei was awed by this performance, that it solidified his view that 00 can change the world. Notable side effect of the Twin Drive's output during the test run was its ability to disrupt and affect quantum brainwaves, as shown how it affected Tieria Erde, Soma Peries and Allelujah Haptism. GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser began its battle operation in A.D. 2312 during the A-LAW's attack at Lagrange 3. Together with Saji Crossroad piloting the 0 Raiser, Setsuna successfully docked 00 Gundam to form the 00 Raiser. The new unit was able to overwhelmed the opposing A-heads and the Innovators. During its first combat operation, it demonstrated the ability to quantized and the ability to connect pilot's thoughts to other people. 00 Raiser's performance shocked the Innovators that Ribbons Almark wanted the unit for himself. 00 Raiser played important role to most of Celestial Being's operation, including during the Operation to Capture The Momento Mori and The Africa Tower incident. Its high maneuverability, long range and high firepower, aside from its destructive close combat capabilities, proved 00 Raiser as a great ally and fearsome enemy. 00 Raiser was one of the units that Celestial Being used during the operation to capture the Innovator's supercomputer, Veda. Its Trans-AM Burst helped to make way for the events that lead to Celestial Being's victory, capturing the Innnovator's base CBS Celestial Being and Veda. VS Reborns Gundam/Cannon During the last episode of the series, 00 Raiser faced against another Twin Drive Mobile Suit, the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, piloted by Ribbons Almark. With Reborns Gundam/Cannon's transforming ability and high combat capabilities, the unit proved to match 00 Raiser's performance. The enemy unit was able to cut off one of 00 Raiser's arms and one of its legs, without going Trans Am. However, thanks to Setsuna F. Seiei's battle experience, 00 Raiser managed to fight equally against the Reborns unit, slicing off the opposing unit's firing hand. With Ribbons starting to realized Setsuna and 00 Raiser's growing combat capabilities (and Tieria's reasoning), Ribbons activated Reborn's Tran Am. Setsuna followed with 00 Raiser's Trans Am, forcing the batle into a Trans Am showdown. Reborns started to overwhelm the 00 Raiser, destroying one of 00 Raiser's wing binders and its head. 00 Raiser then quantized to Reborns' back, slicing Reborns and dealing a critical damage to the unit. However the Reborns Gundam managed to counterattack, cutting one of 00's GN-Drive, disabling 00 in the process. With 00 incapable of combat, Setsuna abandoned the unit for GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II to chase after Ribbons. After the Series At the end of the series, it was clear that 00 Gundam was abandoned and can no longer be used for combat. However according to side stories, 00 Gundam was later rebuilt for a combat test. The development of the test is believed to lead to the creation of GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Gallery File:00 Raiser + GN Sword III.jpg File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM III.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser.jpg References File:00 Raiser Armaments.jpg Notes *It is unknown why in the final battle 00 Raiser didn't have any GN Sword II's External Links *00 Gundam on Wikipedia *00 Raiser on MAHQ